


of rainy days and forgotten umbrellas

by sasakiarisu



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu
Summary: Really, Juanito Pelaez is Placido Penitente's living nightmare, but the guy cannot deny that no matter how shitty the rich boy is, he still has his good points. He never fails to treat Placido some food whenever he's done with doing Juanito's homework. Although he doesn't like to admit, Juanito is the one who lightens up his mood whenever he's down. No matter how unpleasant it is being with him, there are times that he's the one who brings him to smile.He didn't notice he was staring at him once again until Juanito pointed it out."Nahuhumaling ka na naman sa mukha ko, ano?" his tone was smug and amused. The man remained on his position, but this time his face was turned to Placido's direction.The Batangueño turned red at the sudden remark.
Relationships: Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	of rainy days and forgotten umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> hello sa el noli fandom dito! it was actually a surprise to see that there's actually people writing for this, and i'm glad to have found this one, and you guys of course! i just finished el fili once again, and i swear, it still manages to touch my heart and my mind until now. this is my first work here, and i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> (apologies in advance if these characters are out of character. i'm still new to writing for this, and i still have to know them better hehe)

The rain was pouring down hard. Placido glanced from the windows of his classroom, the pattering of rain echoing throughout the four walls of the classroom. The cold weather induced sleepiness in him, but he fights the urge to close his eyes. It was chemistry right now, and Padre Millon had been eyeing him ever since he came in the class earlier. He blinked his eyes and focused on his notes, but the sight beside him took his attention.

Juanito Pelaez was sleeping.

It wasn't a secret that Placido didn't like being with the boy. But during times like this, when the usually noisy guy is silent, sleeping peacefully like a baby, he can't help but to stare at him. No, he wasn't admiring his features (okay, maybe Juanito is handsome, but Placido is not admiring him. That will never happen), but sometimes, there are just things that get your attention, no matter how much you try to shrug them off. There are just things that catch your eyes, and for Placido, _Juanito Pelaez_ is one of them.

The young male stirred, and the Batangueño immediately took his eyes of him.

He shook his head and lightly slapped his face. What was he even thinking? Sure, Juanito catches his attention, but it's all in the worst ways possible. Imagine being tackled everyday. Or hearing your name being shouted in a public place. Or getting asked to copy your homework everyday. Really, Juanito Pelaez is Placido Penitente's living nightmare, but the guy cannot deny that no matter how shitty the rich boy is, he still has his good points. He never fails to treat Placido some food whenever he's done with doing Juanito's homework. Although he doesn't like to admit, Juanito is the one who lightens up his mood whenever he's down. No matter how unpleasant it is being with him, there are times that he's the one who brings him to smile.

He didn't notice he was staring at him once again until Juanito pointed it out.

"Nahuhumaling ka na naman sa mukha ko, ano?" his tone was smug and amused. The man remained on his position, but this time his face was turned to Placido's direction.

The Batangueño turned red at the sudden remark.

"M-Manahimik ka na nga lang!" he angrily whispered, turning his head back to the book he was reading. He noticed Padre Millon glancing at them, so he straightened up his posture and ignored the boy beside him.

"Huy, Placidings," the guy bothered him nonstop, whispering out his name in a sickeningly sweet voice. Placido tried to erase his thoughts but his heart throbbed at the way his seatmate called his name out. "Pansinin mo naman ako."

"B-Bakit ka ba nagpapansin? Iba nalang kulitin mo. Tsaka tigilan mo nga 'yung pagtawag sa akin ng _Placidings_. Nakakairita." he irritatedly told the guy off. Juanito pouted and went back to ducking his head.

Soon, the class is over and everyone left the class with Padre Millon telling them memorize everything for their next class. Placido exited the classroom, hugging a book on one arm, as he glanced outside once again and sighed. The rain won't seem to stop, and he really wants to head home quickly. The young male stopped for a while to get his umbrella inside his bag, but panicked immediately when he didn't find it inside.

"Pucha, naiwan pa," he cussed under his breath. "Nakakainis."

"Wala kang payong, Placidings?" Juanito Pelaez suddenly appeared beside him, anf it almost gave him a heart attack. Placido stepped back quickly, clutching his chest as if he had seen a ghost. "Gulat na gulat ka naman. Ano, hatid na ba kita?"

The male grinned at him. His cheeks reddened.

"Kaya ko umuwi mag-isa," he said, acting as if he was dismissing the suggestion. Well, he really can go home all by himself, but he just ran out of luck and left his umbrella at home. "At nakakagulat. May payong kang dala. Hindi ko inaakala na ikaw pa ang mag-aalok sa akin na sumilong sa payong mo."

"Masyado naman yatang mababa ang tingin mo sa akin," the rich guy told him, a sullen smile painted on his face. It took Placido's attention, as he knew that the male wasn't faking the sadness on his face right now. It was only for a short moment, though. "Ano na, Placidings? Sabay ka na kasi sa akin."

"Sige na nga. Ang kulit mo."

"'Yun naman!"

The two of them stepped out of the school, under the same umbrella. For some reasons, every time their arms would slightly rub against each other, he would feel this weird feeling inside his stomach. He avoided making eye contact with the guy, although he can feel Juanito's gaze on him. With that thought, the expression he saw on him earlier reappeared on his mind. Maybe all he saw was his annoying personality and all, but what if underneath those, he was just a sad human being at all? The thought made Placido guilty and sad.

 _Placido Penitente_ , he chides himself in his mind. _Stop thinking of him. Juanito Pelaez is none of your business._

" _Placido_ ," his companion called his name out, surprising him. Juanito rarely calls him by his real name, as it is usually Placidings that he calls him. It caught his attention and he took a glance at the boy. He was looking straight at the road, but there was an unidentifiable expression on his face that Placido saw on him for the first time. "Ano bang tingin mo sa akin?"

The question caught him off-guard. He was not sure of how to respond to him. "Ba-bakit mo tinatanong?"

"Wala lang," and he smiled at him, the same smile that he flashed towards him earlier. It struck Placido's chest like an arrow. It was like Juanito's burden was being transmitted into him as well. "Naiisip ko lang kasi minsan, ayaw mo talaga sa akin. Hindi ko nga alam bakit ka pa pumapayag sa mga pinapagawa ko sa'yo."

The whole atmosphere was heavy, and it seemed like the dark clouds have hovered over them. Juanito remained uncharacteristically silent, as Placido questioned himself. Does he really hate Juanito? Why does he think he hates Juanito? Sure, he can really be exasperating, and he can be a real pain in the ass, but if he'll get past his exterior, he's actually a kind guy. Maybe he doesn't really hate him. Maybe he's just frustrated and confused by the way the rich guy makes him feel.

His train of thoughts were cut when his companion spoke up.

"Alam ko naman. Hindi mo naman na kailangan sabihin. Nakikita ko naman," the guy sadly said. Shit, he was making Placido feel so guilty, and it's not even intentional that he does. Does he hurt Juanito whenever he gets testy at him? Maybe he should've been more considerate towards the other boy's feelings. "Alam kong ayaw mo. Alam kong hindi mo ako gusto kasama. Pero alam mo, Placido, masaya ako. Masaya ako kasi kahit ganito pag-uugali ko, napagtiyatiyagaan mo. Salamat dahil sinasamahan mo pa rin ako, kahit alam kong ayaw mo na."

"H-Hindi naman sa—"

"Salamat kasi naging kaibigan ka sa akin," Juanito smiled at him, but all he can see was the pain in his eyes. "Ikaw lang 'yung taong nakakaintindi sa akin ng ganito. Salamat, Placido."

Tears soon cascaded down the guy's eyes but he quickly wiped it away and laughed it off. The usually stoic student was taken aback at the sight in front of him. He had no idea how to react. Usually during their way home, they would be bantering and quarreling with each other, but today was not the usual. Juanito Pelaez was in front of him, tearing up instead of teasing him. He was looking _vulnerable, burdened_ , unlike his usual carefree self. And it crushed his heart seeing him like that.

So he did one thing he never thought he would do.

Placido _embraced_ him, as the umbrella fell out of Juanito's hand. "Nagkakamali ka diyan, Juanito. Maling-mali. Hindi kita iintindihin kung ayaw ko sa'yo. Hindi kita sasamahan kung hindi ko gusto. Tandaan mo 'yan."

"Placido..." the boy muttered out in surprise. Soon, he leaned into the hug and embraced him back. 

"Makinig ka sa akin. Kung ano man 'yang tumatakbo sa utak mo ngayon, huwag mong pakinggan. Sa akin ka makinig. Sa akin lang," he then held Juanito's shoulders tightly, facing the vulnerable boy. "Kaibigan kita, Juanito. Totoo, nakakainis ka minsan, at oo, napakukulit mo, pero alam kong hindi naman 'yun lang 'yung pagkatao mo. Mabuti kang tao sa loob. Kasi kung hindi," he smiled at him, wiping his tears away that were hidden by the rain. "Hindi mo naman ako ililibre, 'di ba? Hindi mo naman ako pasasayahin kapag malungkot ako. Baka nga inisin mo lang ako lalo. Tsaka, hindi ka magpapasalamat ng ganito at hindi mo ako iiyakan. Kaya 'wag kang mag-isip ng ganyan. Mahalaga ka sa'kin, at gusto kitang kasama. Masaya akong kasama ka. Kaya tahan na. 'Wag ka nang umiyak."

"H-Hindi ako umiiyak..." Juanito denied, whining like a kid. Placido chuckled at that. "Pero salamat. Pinagaan mo ng sobra 'yung loob ko. Hindi mo alam kung gaano kalaking bagay 'yun sa akin."

He smiled at him. "'Wag nang isipin 'yun. Basta, nandito lang ako." 

Juanito reciprocated with a smile as silence remained between the two of them. Maybe there will be times like this in the future, but Placido will be right there with him. He'll remain by his side, even if he always tackles him. Even if he always copies his homework. Even if he shouts his name out loud in a public place.

"Pero hindi ko inakalang yayakapin mo ako," and his smirk came back. The Batangueño turned red at that. "Ikaw ha, Placidings. Hindi ko naman alam na ako pala ang nais mo."

"M-Manahimik ka na nga lang!" he embarrassedly said, covering his tomato-like face.

"Yie, Placidings..."

"U-Umuwi na nga lang tayo! Tingnan mo basang-basa na tayo. Ikaw kasi eh."" he pulled the annoying guy and took up the umbrella left on the road.

"Tingnan mo, may pahawak pa."

"Ugh."

**Author's Note:**

> so it's done! kagaya nga ng sinabi ko, sana ay naenjoy niyo 'to. salamat sa pagbabasa, paglileave ng kudos, at pagkocomment. well-appreciated po 'yung mga yun. if ever man na medyo disappointing 'to, i want to say sorry. i'll do better in my next stories. i'm open po sa constructive criticisms, so feel free to point out something. i'll use it to improve my writing, hehe.
> 
> SHAMELESS ADVERTISING! if you have time po, please check my other works (kung interested kayo sa kpop, esp BTS and anime esp hajime no ippo/knockout). salamat ng marami...
> 
> to Dr. Jose Rizal, maraming salamat po sa paglikha ng isang napakagandang obra maestra. Nawa'y maging daan po ito para magising ang bawat isang Pilipino at magtulungan sa pagharap sa isyung panlipunang kinakaharap ng bansa sa ngayon.
> 
> hehe, salamat po uli and magandang araw!
> 
> ps. sorry ang random nung title, hehe.


End file.
